¡A salvo!
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: De las 14 ofertas escoge una, con la esperanza de no haber perdido y sido derrotado en vano durante su encuentro con Todoroki. Tiene y ha tenido un objetivo en mente distinto. Supera las expectativas y sabe que lo único que quiere es ayudar, ser útil y poder ser reconocido. Como futuro héroe, por otros héroes.


**Hay empate y la tensión crece en el diamante. Están a un out contra un hit, y hay casa llena. El de tercera base se prepara, el bateador en turno hace un swing y al sonido del bate tocando la bola, todos corren a buscar la bola. El de tercera va a home, la bola pasa de mano en mano y está por llegar al catcher lo mismo que el corredor ha de barrerse hacia el home, levanta una nube de polvo y el guante y la bola entran en contacto y.**

**Heme aquí, celebrando un cumpleaños más de Sero. **

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**¡A salvo!**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Después de haber tomado la decisión de con quién —y a dónde— ir, Sero tan solo se arriesga a afirmar que aún no ha perdido solo porque tampoco ha ganado.

Días antes había sufrido el acoso de unos pocos niños de primaria burlándose de él. Y la simpática, pero aún así igual de desagradable, compasión de algunos de los adultos que lo llegaron a reconocer por la transmisión a nivel nacional en la pantalla chica del festival deportivo de Yūei.

_Ah, Yūei._ Tan complicado como afortunado prestigio y reconocimiento de una de las mejores escuelas de héroes.

Antes de haber tomado la decisión de hacer el examen de admisión ahí, Sero había tenido que enfrentar la determinación de sus padres por evitar que su único hijo se expusiera al peligro que suponía estar en la profesión del heroísmo.

Sero, de hecho, habría querido tomar la admisión simple a cualquiera de las otras escuelas que igualmente podrían prepararlo, pero su padre lo había exhortado a que hiciera la apuesta mayor y tomara los exámenes de las más prestigiosas. Sus últimos años de secundaria fueron difíciles tan solo por las facilidades que su padre le impuso como la localización de un terreno amplio que lo ayudara a realizar entrenamientos exhaustivos sin la restricción del uso de su cinta. Después, fue cuestión de que tras ser aprobado tanto su padre como su madre no tuvieran de otra más que aceptar lo que su hijo parecía decidido a lograr: ser un héroe.

_« —No me gusta que corras esa clase de peligros, Hanta, pero... »_

_« —Te apoyaremos. Si es lo que quieres te apoyaremos. »_

El respaldo de la aprobación de una escuela prestigiosa les dio la posibilidad de creer que aún con todo el peligro, su hijo saldría adelante.

Incluso así, a Sero le costó trabajo adaptarse a tanta estrafalaria. Pero como recompensa, ahora se encontraba bastante más motivado. Y jugueteando tranquilo, como un niño, disfrutaba, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que implicaba y la presión a veces demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros, de los pequeños logros que tenía.

A veces, sin embargo, tendía a pensar que tenía la peor suerte del mundo a su favor. Como cuando para su primer encuentro en el festival deportivo luego de pasar los primeros filtros tiene que pararse de frente y contra a Todoroki Shōto. Y mientras analiza sus posibilidades de ir a vencer en aquel encuentro, se da cuenta de que ganar no es su objetivo como tal. _« Porque, no hay forma de que pueda derrotar a un tipo que hace tanto hielo como fuego con tan solo cinta adhesiva »_.

Y así decide fijarse otro objetivo.

Resulta que, su ansiedad se vuelve y crece dentro de él durante la espera. Y aún ahora, sabe que no está derrotado pero tampoco ha conseguido una victoria. Y lo que tiene que hacer, ahora, una vez que ha separado su camino del de el resto de sus compañeros, es poner a prueba la capacidad de juicio de su reclutador, uno de los catorce que lo llegaron a nominar para su agencia en las pasantías.

Sabe que tiene una posibilidad enorme de haber sido elegido tan solo por compasión —de eso se han encargado los niños de mantenerlo en vilo (y por eso es que tanto le ha molestado y no por cualquier otra cosa)—, y así mismo desea creer desesperadamente que no ha sido así.

El hombre mayor que lo recibe en el puesto de reclutamiento le sonríe de manera afable (Sero no le cree tanta amabilidad y acaba torciendo una sonrisa tensa). Le saluda estrechándole la mano. Le informa que los integrantes de su equipo se han liado y tenido un mal comienzo del día, pero que probablemente lo acogerían bastante rápido si conseguía mantenerse dentro de sus expectativas (y Sero se pregunta cuales podrían llegar a ser estas y porqué es que esperarían algo de alguien que no había superado la primera ronda).

_« —Tus debilidades serán cubiertas por el resto de tu equipo. Y así mismo tú deberás buscar cubrir sus debilidades. »_

Sero parece sentirse en más confianza cuando esa es la indicación que obtiene. Aunque aún no sabe bien qué esperar de su supuesto equipo en el que sería colocado.

Momentos más tarde, descubre que hay novatos en este equipo y tan solo el más experimentado le saluda de manera apropiada (los otros dos están ocupados discutiendo algo que suena como a un problema con unas donas). Aún así, todos tienen más experiencia que él y las misiones que les dan suponen cosas bastante sencillas como rescatar gatos de árboles, escoltar a algunas personas que solicitan el respaldo de guardaespaldas y tan solo obtiene un papel, casi nada digno de mencionar, en atrapar al simple ladrón de una tienda de conveniencia.

Es hacia la mitad de su segunda semana de servicio que se le revela si lo que obtuvo fue una victoria o una derrota, por parte del capitán de su escuadrón:

_« —El jefe pensó que habían sido injustos contigo, al tratarte de simplón y presentarte de la manera en que lo hicieron. Luego te vio avanzar y le pareció que estabas hecho para el trabajo. También estaba muy aliviado de que hubieras decidido venir con él y no irte hacia cualquier otra agencia más famosa como la de Hawks. »_

Sero se recuerda a sí mismo habiéndose sorprendido de recibir tal invitación de un héroe tan reputado como lo era el grandioso Hawks. Pero que también pensó que era muy probable que tan solo le hubiera extendido una invitación por lástima y eso no sería ni por asomo una victoria real (aunque lo que no había querido era ir a averiguarlo realmente).

_« —Nosotros pensamos que estaba loco por hacerte una invitación. Pero nos has demostrado que en verdad vales más que solo esa cinta tan cualquiera. »_

Aquello le ofende un poco, no obstante, no le sorprende. Y por otro lado, le parece un poco graciosa la resolución: esa no había sido una victoria completa, sino hasta el momento en que fue puesto a trabajar.

_« —Estas semanas han sido como vacaciones para nosotros, pero ha de haber sido duro para ti. En mis comienzos también tuve esta clase de misiones asignadas. Sin embargo, me gustaría recomendarte para una misión un poco más arriesgada cuando madures un poco más, chico. »_

Y a Sero no acaba de sorprenderle el hecho. Que su tan desafortunada suerte jugara con él de esa manera...

Pero.

_« —Esfuérzate por conseguir que la presencia de Cellophane sea motivo de alivio de muchos, chico. »_

Se encuentra bastante agradecido con la oportunidad prestada. Y está más optimista respecto a su futuro.

Tan solo le hacía falta hablar con sus conocidos del área de administrativos: su autoproclamado representante le tiene mucha fe también.


End file.
